The Adventures of Cheese
by Scribbles11
Summary: A story about adventures, obviously, and friendship. Cheese knows everyone and everyone has a story to tell about Cheese. So choose your favourite character and read there story. Only a couple of chapters link.
1. Intro

**Intro **

The Adventures of Cheese is just a silly story that I made up during one Geography lesson and decided to carry on. All the characters are original and the places are, as far as I know, not real. You don't have to read every part, you can decide which character(s) you like and read that particular part/parts.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, this might not be based on a real thing like my other FanFictions but I have made it into a comic so that's why it's in the category.

**Disclaimer: **I know for certain that nobody will be angry at me for stealing their characters or plots because I really did just randomly make this up.But if you do recognize anything, which you won't, then I'm not here...


	2. Characters

Characters

**Cheese**

Cheese is everyone's best friend. He loves exploring and finding out random facts.He live(s/ed) in CheesevillewithBilly the Blackcurrant, his cousin.He also loves climbing, heights and money...

**Belle the Butterfly**

Belle is Cheese's very best friend. They see each other all the time and have a lot in common. She doesn't like exploring though and prefers to stay at her house in Rainbow City. She also loves reading, flying and colours...

**Cracker the Ferocious Cracker**

Cracker is one of the few people that doesn't like Cheese although he definitely doesn't hate him. He doesn't really have a home, he just sort of wanders, which is why Cheese looks up to him. He also like being mean, moving around and martial arts...

**Billy the Blackcurrant**

Billy is Cheese's cousin and lives in Cheeseville with him. He is madly in love with Belle the Butterfly and wants to move to Rainbow City to be closer to her. He also likes reading, flying and eating...

_Another page of characters will be added to the story later on._


	3. Belle The Butterfly

**THE ADVENTURES OF CHEESE **

_Everyone's bestest buddy _

_

* * *

_

Hello, my name is Belle, I'm a butterfly and I would like to introduce you to **Cheese**, my best buddy...

Belle The Butterfly

One sunny afternoon in Cheeseville, my best buddy Cheese decided he didn't want to live in Cheeseville anymore, he wanted to do better and bigger things with his life. So he went on a walk to Leprechaun Land to steal all there gold.

On the way he passed through Rainbow City, and he decided to say hello tome,Belle the Butterfly.I was one of Cheese's bestest friends, so he stayed with me for a while. Then he askedme a big favor.

"Belle the Butterfly, would you give me a lift on your lovely wings to the top of Big Rainbow Slide. Pleassee!"

"Why of course I can Cheese, just hop on to one of my wings and we can fly onwards and upwards to you destination."

So,I took Cheese all the way to the top of Big Rainbow Slide and said goodbye. Cheese was very excited; he had never been so high up before. He looked up and down, left and right, but still wasn't sure of what to do now he was up there. So he jumped and slid all the way down the rainbow. He soon realized that he was falling very fast towards a big black pot. He covered his eyes, pulled his legs up to his chest and waited to hit something solid. But he never did. He just landed rather softly on the ground next to what looked like a big black cauldron.

He looked at it very hard for a moment then spotted a door in the side. Because he was so very nosey he went and opened and gasped with excitement.

He was entering a pot of gold. He must have slid down the rainbow into Leprechaun Land. He jumped around in all the piles of money then pulled a little money bag out of his rucksack and shoved as much gold as he could into. Then he skipped back out into the fresh air and smiled to himself. Now that he had all this money he had no idea what he wanted to do.

_This is just kind of a random little story that I made up but I would still ove to know what you think..._


End file.
